Ran's Mistake
by down on luck
Summary: A moment of mix up has Ran turn to a small girl. Now to save the ones she loves, she must fake her own death. Her period of solitude will help her realizes the importance of her to her family, friends, and someone whom she'll never suspect.
1. One

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or the characters... and never will.

A/N: This is my first attempt to write a DC fanfiction and some things I write might not be as accurate especially information on the dark organization. So, if I miss interpret something please don't get mad. Tell me about it and I'll do my best to fix it.

_Another day gone, another day spends as Conan Edogawa. How I miss being seventeen again. _Conan thinks gloomily as he paces down the street of Tokyo. Advertisement of discount prices found almost everywhere and nearly every one of them include a flashy "buy two get one free" sign.

_"Not much to do but to watch these fools spend lavishly on something they never use." _

Just then two giggling girls emerge from behind.

"Guess what Yusako-chan! I just like brought like the coolest little blue mini skirt!"

"Really! Wow!"

"Yeah and I'm like going to buy the whole like collection so I can like have the rainbow set!"

"Well, how are you going to wear them?"

"Wear them?! No way! They're not my type!"

Conan sweat drops. _Like I say, they waste money on something they never use. Huh?_

Something sparked beside him as he turned to see a jewelry store selling rings at 10% off. The thing that sparked was one of the sapphire rings shown on display. Conan paces forward to get a better look.

_Ah, it's the same ring Ran and Sonoko were looking at yesterday._

_Flashback_

"Look Ran-chan, it's the wedding ring I was telling you about!" Sonoko cries gleefully as she points to a sapphire ring at the window of a jewelry store. Ran's eye widen as she saw what her friend was pointing to,

"Wow, Sonoko-chan. It's so beautiful!"

"See the beautiful craved stone!"

"See the dazzling color!"

"See the overweight price tag," Mutters Conan under his breath.

"Now all I need is someone who will propose to me with that ring!" Sonoko announces dreamily. "I have it all planned out, you see! We'll enjoy a romantic dinner together and before dessert, he'll get down on his knees and pop the question! I even got the dress and matching shoes!"

"Heh, heh, Sonoko-chan, you really got this all planned out." Ran sweat drops.

"You're never too early to plan for the biggest moment of your life, Ran-chan!" Sonoko chirps.

"By the way, how are you planning to do yours?"

"Mine? What do you mean, Sonoko-chan?" Ran looks surprised.

"Don't play dumb with me, Mouri-chan! I know you and Kudo!"

"That mystery loving Baka will be dead if he ever dares to come back again!"

"Heh... heh..." Conan scratches his head nervously.

"And besides, who ever care for him anyway. He too coped up with his detective work to care about anything else."

Conan watches in concern as Ran silently stares down at her shoes.

Seeing how upset her friend is, Sonoko decides to change the subject. "By the way, Ran-chan, have you heard the news about the three mysterious deaths?" She asks.

"You mean the one about the three missing people?"

"The exact three who mysteriously vanished without a trace. According to the police, the only thing connecting the three cases together is drenched clothes found on each one of the crime scene."

"Nothing but a puddle of water?"

"Plus, there was no sign of any clues that they were ever there. Friends and family claimed they saw them retreating into their bedrooms or going to the bathroom. When they heard a piercing scream, the family races to rescue them. Of course, it's so unfortunate that their doors would be lock from the inside and by the time, the family member could pry the door open, they would find the victims clothes drenched in water."

"Are you sure it's water? Could it be something else?"

"They tested it over and over again in the lab and every time they would come up with the result." "So, they turned into water? But that's against any law of chemistry! A normal human being can't just turn into water!"

_Ran-neechan's right._ Conan reasons to himself. _No human being can turn into water except when using alchemy. But I highly doubt that is the case._

"The same thing baffled the police too but nothing suspicious could be found," Sonoko continues. "It's a shame, there is really no real evidence of those people' death and but somehow their family members knew inside them that the ones they care about is dead."

"That's really sad... I would feel terrible if I never knew if the person I care about is really dead or alive."

Conan shudders to himself. _If the drug given to me continues to shrink my body, I'll probably be nothing now._

_End of Flashback_

Conan looks down at his watch. "Five o'clock already! I better get home!" As he runs towards the street with the crowd, two men in black bump into him. Landing on his behind, he looks up just in time to see two familiar looking figures disappear in the crowd. Conan gasps. __

_Were that really...? But what would they be doing here?_

Before he could finish reason why, the two men were walking further away.

_Damn, they're leaving!_ Conan quickly trails the two suspicious looking figures to an abandoned warehouse. __

_Something fishy is definitely going on. _He dives into one of the nearby bushes.

One of the men is talking on the cell phone.

"Tomorrow at eight in the abandon warehouse. Be there."

_click _

"So the deal's sealed right?" asks the fat one.

The other laughs coldly, "So gullible. He has no idea who he's messing with."

"What's your plan then?"

"Just wait and see, Vodka, and you'll know."

_So it THEM after all! _

"Our business is done here tonight. The real action will begin tomorrow," says the tall figure.

And with that, the two leaves. Conan tumbles out from his hiding place.

"Great, this is the chance I've waiting for," he smirks to himself.

"What's wrong with you?"

Conan looks up to see Haibara looking at him in concern.

"Nothing," he replies.

"You're not very convincing."

"Really, it's nothing."

Haibara sighs. Knowing Kudo, he can be really stubborn at times like this. Conan watches her go and turns back to his own thoughts. He still can't believe his luck. It's just too weird. How can a thing like this happen when he least suspects and so quickly?

_Something is definitely wrong._

_Conan-kun's been acting weird all day. I wonder what he's up to? _Ran studies the young boy as he every now and then steals a peek at the clock.

_Eight o'clock... Eight o'clock..._ He repeats in his mind.

Mouri Kogoro snores at the table after consuming eleven cans of beer while Ran washes dishes by the sink. She was about to say something when he jolts from the floor.

"Got to go, Ran-neechan! I promised Haibara-chan I'll sleep over at Dr. Agasa's house!" "Conan-kun! Chotto Matte! (wait)" but Conan is already out the door.

_This is strange. Ai-chan never invites Conan-kun for a sleep over._ Ran grabs her jacket and runs after Conan. _I don't care how stupid this looks but I'm getting to the bottom of this! Conan-kun must be running out of excuses because this is the dumbest one he's given me!"_

Conan turns a corner.

_Something is definitely up because this isn't the way to Dr. Agasa's house._ Ran thinks bitterly to herself.

Ran follows Conan all the way to the abandoned warehouse.

_Why would Conan-kun be doing here?_

Her moment of hesitation allows Conan to disappear from her sight. Despite her worry, she refuses to call out his name until she learned first hand what was really going on. She is scared all right but too stubborn to give up right now. Ran enters the abandoned warehouse. Before her eyes got used to the darkness, she jams her feet somewhere and can't get out. (sounds stupid but hey, I had to get her caught somewhere)

Just when she was about to give up and scream for help, three shadows appeared to be standing in the middle of the warehouse. Apparently, she had stumbled into a pile of the old junks in the warehouse but thanks to a board, which she manages to miss from hitting, it now keeps her fairly hidden from the three figures.Two men are talking and the other holds something in his hand. Under the moonlight, Ran is barely able to make out their faces.

"Do you have it?" the taller one asks.

"It's all right here." replies the other patting the suitcase.

"How does it work again?"

"It has the ability to melt a person's body into water within five minutes after consuming the dose."

"How is that possible?!" exclaims the fatter one.

"The concept is rather complicated to explain but the simpliest way to put it is that we base it on alchemy."

The tall one takes the suitcase from the man's hand and opens it. There are five bottles each filled with five capsules.

"Here take this, in case we may need it soon," he hands a bottle to the fat one, who in turn, drops it in his right pocket.

"How can we be sure it works like you said?" the tall one asks mysteriously.

"I swear every word of it."

"So much confidence? Eh? Guess we'll just have to believe you." He throws another suitcase at him.

" Here's the money you want." The man grabs for it and is about open it when the tall one stops him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he says. "At least not until we call you later to tell you that the drug works effectively."

The man nods and places the case between his arms.

"If there's nothing left for me to do now then I must be off." He quickly leaves.

After the man leaves, the fat one turns to the tall one, "Niichan, don't you think that guy got off a bit too easy?"

"What's your worry, Vodka?" replies the tall one." Of course he didn't get off so easily. The suitcase I gave him has no money but a bomb that would explode the minute he opens it. If we find the drug as effective as he had said it would be, then that'll be his luck."

"Demo (but) what about the money? Will we have to give it to him if the drug works?"

"No need to bother, the stupid idiot will open the case as soon as he find some dark alley on the street. By then, he'll be dead and we'll have the drug in our hands without paying a cent."

"Nice plan, Niichan, as usual, you always have something up your sleeve." Both laugh coldly.

Conan runs to the other side of the warehouse, hoping to get a better look. Suddenly someone grabs him around the shoulder.

"There you are!" Conan freezes.

"What is a kid like you doing in this abandon warehouse?"

"Huh?" He turns to find a police man flashing his light in his face.

"We thought we heard something suspicious and decide to check it out. And we were right to have done so too!"

Another police appears behind him, "Well, now what have we got here? Aren't you a troublemaker? Don't worry. We'll just take you home since we don't have any evidence why you're doing here. For all we know you could be lost."

"Chotto matte (hold on) there're two men in the warehouse, they'll going to kill us all!" Conan cries in protest.

"Two men are in that warehouse? Well, kid what do you suppose they are doing in there?"

"They have pills that can change people into water!" Conan explains. "I heard them with my own ears!"

The two police looked at each other for a moment and burst out laughing.

"That's hilarious, kid! A pill that can melt people into water! That's the most ridiculous tale I have every heard! No drug in the world can turn humans into water. Remember that kid and you won't fail your chemistry exam in high school!"

_Shitnatta__ (damn it)_ Conan curses miserably. _Of all the police men in the world why did I have to meet up with the two with the least imagination in the world?_

The police man laughs some more, "Sure, sure, now what do you say you get in the car so we can all go home now." Conan wasn't going to give up that easily. He turns to run away but the man catches him by his collar.

"Not so fast, kid, you're going nowhere but home."

G_in and Vodka, you may have gotten away this time, but I'll get you somehow! I swear I'll have my revenge on both of you and your organization!_

Conan grumbles bitterly as the police car moves further and further away from the warehouse.

Meanwhile at the warehouse, Gin and Vodka are ready to leave when suddenly Ran loses her balance and tumbles down from her hiding place. She caught her jacket on one of the nails and her fall rips it apart. Shocked to see the girl, the two confronts her.

"How much have you heard!" the fat one demands in her ear.

"Enough to get you both in jail!" she retorts back trying to get up.

The fat one pushes her down on the floor again. Ran tries to get up again but her legs are too numb to move.

"Should we kill her?" The fat one ask.

The tall one doesn't reply but turn to Ran "I'll ask you again, how much have you heard?"

"Everything! The drug, the plan, everything! You two will not get away with it because I'm going to tell it all to the police! They'll get you and you both will go to jail!" Ran was so angry that she didn't even know what she was saying.

_Baka, you don't even know if you're going to get out alive yet! _She curses to herself.

"Niichan!"

"What's the rush? We still have the new medicine to try, why not give it to her?"

"Good idea," the fat one takes out a capsule from his left pocket. Ran feels a push at her mouth as she is fed with the drug. The numbness on her leg has left her too weak to protest. Immediately, she senses heat rising in her body and her bones melting.

"You people are insane! What kind of people would design a drug that melts it victims into water! How far can you go! UGHHHH!!!!!"

The two men laugh coldly, "That's none of your concern, young lady. In five minutes, you will be nothing but water yourself." the tall one sneers.

"I must be dying soon," she pants at the rising heat of her body," the man must be right about the drug because I feel my entire body melting away!" She struggled but the pain kept rising.

"We should leave," says the tall one.

"But how will we know if the drug works?" asks the fat one.

"We'll know in the papers tomorrow," answers the tall one. And with that, the two men leave. Ran pants as buckets of sweat tickles down her forehead. Her mind moves in and out of focus before she completely black out.

Conan curses to himself as the policeman leads him to the Mouri's resident. He was so close... so close that it was almost within his grasp.

_This was his luck on everything._ He sighs miserably.

The door opens and Mouri's scarlet face appears behind it.

The policeman smiles, "I believe he lives here," he announces cheerfully.

Mouri looks down at the boy and his face burns with embarrassment and anger. After the policeman leaves, Mouri nearly blew Conan head off with a long and not to mention extremely loud lecture about getting involve with police work.

_Where Ran?_ Conan thought miserably.

Only Ran will be able to save him now. True, Mouri-san is a nice guy but after many months living with him, he knew better then to disturb him when he's drunk and sleepy.

_Speaking of Ran, I haven't seen her every since I got here._ Mouri stops yelling when he realizes that Conan isn't listening at all. He punches his fist down on the boy's head.

"WHAAAAAAAAA!!!!! That Hurts!!!!" Conan cries nursing the huge bump.

"That's what you get for not listening!" Mouri retorts back.

Conan, still nursing his head, runs through the hall. "Ran-neechan! Help me!" he pleads. When no one answers, Conan calls again.

"Ran-neechan! Where are you?" His voice echoes through the hall but no answer.

"Why are you yelling for?" Mouri asks curiously. " Didn't Ran go with you?"

"What?!" Conan asks in disbelief.

"Yeh, I saw the two of you ran out the door. You both seem to be in such a hurry, though,"

"Ran-neechan ran after me?! Mouri-san, why didn't you stop her?!"

"I was too drunk to think and beside I thought you knew she was coming. Conan-kun... Conan-kun... what's wrong?" Conan was pale as a sheet.

_She couldn't have... why would she... KUSO (shit)!_

Without a word, Conan races out the door.

"Chotto Matte! (wait a second) Come back here!" Mouri runs after the boy.

The abandoned warehouse was beginning to come in focus again.

_I should be dead by now, it's been over five minutes_. Ran ponders. The pain in her leg was gone and so was the one on her chest.

_But if I'm dead then why am I still here? Could there be a mistake? I'm suppose to be dead! __I can't be alive! I'm dead! I ate the drug that melts victims into water! But, I'm still here! How?_

Ran pulls herself up in a sitting position.

_Everything looks bigger then I remember. Maybe I'm losing my mind too!_ _Well, whatever it is, I better get out of this place first._

Ran gets up to her feet.

_Weird, I don't remember my clothes being too big for me._

She begins to run but trips and slides across the floor. A cloud of dust forms causing her to sneeze.

_That's odd. I don't remember myself to be so light before._

After a few more falls, she finds herself running on the path to her home. Away from the warehouse, perhaps she could find out what's really going on.

_I should get home._ She says to herself. _Otousan__ must be worried sick and better ask Conan-kun why he is doing here so late in the night. _

Not paying attention to the road, she bumps into someone walking on the street and smacks her behind on the concrete pavement.

Itai! (Ouch) _Since when did I bump into someone and fell afterwards?_ Ran nurses her behind.

A woman smiles and bends down, "Gomen nasai (I'm very sorry), little girl. Dajioubu (Are you okay)?"

_LITTLE GIRL?! I'm seventeen for crying out loud!_

"Huh?"

"Here," the woman offers her hand. "Let me help you."

Ran gasps. _Her hand... it's so much bigger then mine... _

"What's wrong, little girl, are you sick?"

Ran stares at the woman.

_Why does she keep calling me little girl? Is it that I... no that's impossible!!_

"Um, excuse me, but can I borrow a mirror?" Ran's eyes widen.

_That voice... that voice isn't mine... is it?_

"Mirror?" The woman is taken back at the strange question. "I'm sorry but I don't have my purse. If you want, I can take you to a bathroom in the store. There's a mirror there."

"Uh, huh? Oh, hai."

The woman leads her to a restaurant nearby. "There's the bathroom," she said, pointing to a closed door. " Are you sure you don't want any help."

Ran shakes her head, "Arigatou! (thank you)

She makes her way to the bathroom.

_Strange, these doors are a lot bigger then I remember.  
_She heads for the sink._ Crap, I can't see a thing!_

"Need any help?" A voice from behind asks.

Ran turns around. "Onegai shimasu. (yes, please)" She replies in a polite manner.

The woman picks her up from the ground and places her on the edge of the counter. Her legs dangle over the counter with her back towards the mirror.

"Need help washing you hands, too?" the woman asks.

Ran shakes her head and smiles at the lady, "Arigatou! (thank you)"

The woman leaves. Ran takes a deep breath and turns to the mirror.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

A/N: Gomen nasai for my really bad Japanese. If anyone finds any mistakes I'll be happy to correct them.


	2. Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan... never did... never will.

Conan stares blankly as flames violently consume what was once a two story high warehouse. He and Mouri arrive in time to find the warehouse ablaze. Conan immediately screams for Ran-neechan and Mouri knows that his daughter must be trapped within. The fire truck arrives soon afterwards but finds no sign of Ran's body anywhere.

Mouri, held back by two firemen, screams to save his daughter. The poor man's heart sinks when the last firemen comes back empty handed but Conan feels his stops when he notices Ran's burnt jacket in one of the firemen's hand.

"Gomen nasai, sir," the fireman sadly hands Mouri the jacket, "but this is all I can find."

Mouri takes the jacket in his trembling hand. No words can describe how he feels that very moment when his last hope of ever seeing his daughter alive is gone. As for Conan, the hope for mistaking the entire idea is no longer possible. Ran did follow him and the burnt jacket is proof. __

_Something horrible must have happened to her_.

Tears streams angrily down his cheek.

_Kudo, Baka! You promised to protect her but you failed!_

"Conan-kun?"

Conan sees Inspector Megure looking at him sadly. The middle age man bends down on his knees so he could look at Conan in the eye.

"Mouri-san is too shaken to speak. Perhaps you could tell me what happen here?" his voice quivers a bit as if he expects to hear the worse.

"R-r-ran-n-neechan is...is..." Conan just couldn't get the words of his mouth. Tears falls freely down his cheeks as he sinks down to the ground. "I-it's all m-my fault... it's all my fault..." he mutters over and over again.

Megure shakes his head. He doesn't bother to question anymore. Inspector Megure tries not to think the worse and his mind shudders to believe. Mouri Ran is dead and there's nothing they can do.

Seven years old Ran Mouri huddles under a tree in the park. Just a few minutes ago, she discovers that she had shrunk into a kid. But what confuses her more is how did it all happen.

_How is a possible that I'm a kid again?_  
She recalls back to what Sonoko-chan's told her the other day.

_That drug must be effective because three other people have faced similar fate so I should be water and yet I'm not. __But what if..._

She remembers seeing the man putting the drug in his _right_ pocket but the pill comes from his _left_.

Ran's eyes widen.

_That's it! It wasn't the new drug he gave her. It was something completely different. And that something must have shrunk her body. _

The sound of sirens breaks her chain of thoughts and she looks up in time to see four police cars zoom down the street follow by several television station vans.

" I hear the old warehouse caught on fire again," a man tells his friend.

" But why are there so many police and news reporter?" asks his friend.

" I'm not sure though, but I think a girl was in that fire," answers a woman from behind.

" I hear she died in it."

Ran couldn't believe what she is hearing. _Warehouse on fire?A girl died?_

When she arrives at the warehouse, she found the place half way in ruins. Firemen trying frantically to put the fire out, polices calming down a group of observers, and the press flashing away pictures for tomorrow's newspaper.

Then she sees something that arouse tears in her eyes. Mouri Kogoro, comfort by Megure, was deadly pale. In his hand, he clutches his daughter's half-burnt jacket. A few feet away, sat Conan was a complete blank stare on his face. She always knew Conan was a serious child, always burying himself in deep thoughts. But seeing him now, she feels as if something in him has died. Ran wishes for nothing else then to run to them and tell them she's still alive. She is willing to do anything to put them out of this misery. She sees the news crew flashing away pictures with a camera and remembers the tall man's words.

_We'll know in the papers tomorrow_

_No... no I can't do this... if I do, I'll jeopardize the ones I love. The two men would stop at nothing if they know I'm still alive. Otuosan, okaisan, Conan-kun will be in danger. No, I can't let them know. It is best for everyone to think I'm dead. That way, it'll convince the two men to give up on me._

Ran tries her best not to remember the look on otuosan's and Conan-kun's face.

_Be strong Ran! It's it the only way to save them! _

She couldn't take it anymore and runs out into the darkness not knowing where she'll be heading next. She just wants to get away from the place and never come back.

_It's the only way... it's the only way..._ She repeats over and over trying to convince her heart not to regret her actions. Tears muddle up her vision and she doesn't know where she is for a long time. Exhausted, she finally stops.

Somehow, her legs manages to carry her home. She climbes the stairs and a few minutes later, she returns with a backpack full of extra clothes and some money. It isn't until she is out of the building when she realizes that this could be the last time, she'll ever be able to enter it again. She stares on for five minutes thinking of all the best times she spend there before she reminds herself that she must leave before Otusan and Conan-kun come back again.

_Be strong Ran. Don't let this get to you. You have to be strong. Otusan and Conan-kun will be fine. They are in pain now but at least they are safe from the two men. At least they are safe and would be safe if you remain dead._

Tears streak down her cheek as she walks on, not daring to look back.

_Honto Ni Sumimasen, (i am very sorry) minna-san (everyone), I have to do this but it's the only way. I must think of their safety before my own. The two men are not just ordinary businessmen. There is no telling what they might do._

_I promise if it'll take my to the end of the world but I'll find the two men who did this to me. I won't rest until I've found them and bring justice on all the lives you have ruined. Not just mine but the three others, who have so unfortunately fell into your hands._

Ran clenches her fist. From now on, her only purpose in life is to bring down the two men and whatever organization they work for. Only then would she finally be able to reunite with her family as herself again. Ran sighs and continues on.

Unknown by her, a shadow watches her go.

A/N: Thank you for reading and bearing with my horrible, horrible grammar. English is not my first language but I'm learning. I'm thinking about getting a beta reader but no one has offer to help me. Me think it's because there're too many mistakes in my work. b


	3. Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan. Never did and never will.

A/N: Gomenasai everyone! I'm very very sorry for updating so late. There've been school, clubs, even summer school that've kept me busy. And on top of that, I was experiencing major writer's block. Well, I know they are just excuses and I'm truly sorry for not updating sooner. Thank you all for your patience. I wonder if many of you have already lost interest. That would not be good but I can't blame anyone but myself for letting it happen. Hopefully there will still be some readers. Hopefully.

"Shinichi, it's not your fault. You shouldn't blame yourself for this," says Yukiko Kudo to her son who is sitting wordlessly by the window. Ever since the accident at the warehouse, Conan has not spoken a single word. His expression remains unmoved. His eyes cloud with unspoken emotion.

Yukiko shakes her head. Heiji Hattori, Dr. Agasa, and Yusaku Kudo sighs. It is useless.

_At least he's not doing anything stupid. _She reminds herself the main reason they boarded the earliest plane to Japan when they heard the news from Dr.Agasa. They were all afraid he would do something stupid like committing suicide. Even Heiji Hattori, Shinichi's rival and friend, came as quickly as possible. His friend, a girl named Kazhua came with him but she's with the Mouri in Eri's apartment, lending her shoulder for them to cry. The Mouri still can't bring themselves to go back to the agency, knowing that they would have to face the reality that their daughter is not there anymore.

Conan has not left his spot by the window all day. He refuses to eat much and sleeps only when he collapses on the couch, exhausted for being up so late. Everyone is worried about his health and Yukiko fears her son can't hold on much longer. Ran's unexpected death has certainly broken Shinichi's heart and diminishes his will to live. But nothing in the world can bring Ran back to life again. Yukiko is at her wit's end.

Shinichi stares out the window, looking at nothing in particular. He could feel the pain in his heart and the frustration in his mind.

_Why Ran? Why did you follow me that day? I don't understand. Why when I try to hard to keep you alive, things still end up this way. Oh, Ran why must you be so cruel? Do you actually have the heart to leave like this, taking with you my love and everything I hold dear in this world? I won't forgive you for getting yourself killed Ran! And I won't forgive myself either for putting you in danger…_

"Damn you Kudo! Why must you be so stubborn all the time?!" yells a very frustrated Heiji. "Can't you see everyone's worried sick about you? If Nee-chan is watching from beyond the grave, she wouldn't want to see you like this." Before anyone can stop him, Heiji grabs Shinichi by the shoulder and starts shaking him.

"Speak Kudo! I demand you to say something right now!"

Shinichi turns his head and looks into Heiji's eye. For a minute neither spoke. Suddenly Shinichi opens his mouth.

"Leave me…" he croaks, his voice not used to speaking for a long time. "All of you… leave me… alone…"

Heiji releases him immediately. He couldn't take looking at Kudo's eyes as he spoke. It was almost as if he has already died and this was only his corpse. Heiji walks to the door. Seeing Kudo's expression, he loses his reason to argue. Yukiko, Yusaku, and Dr. Agasa must have seen the same thing too because they leave with him.

Alone and in the dark, he remains in the same spot by the window. A few minutes pass. The door creaks open. Shinichi doesn't bother to look up. Footsteps and someone nudges his shoulder. He turns around and finds Haibara holding a gun.

"Here, take this," She speaks in that emotionless voice of hers. "I thought you might need it."

Shinichi takes the gun. "Why are you giving this to me?" he asks.

Haibara's face remains the same. "Isn't it obvious? To kill yourself."

Shinichi's eyes widen. "You mean suicide?"

Haibara looks at him confused. "Why are you looking so surprised? Didn't you lost your will to move on?"

Shinichi remains silent and stares at the ground.

Haibara shrugs. "I don't get you Kudo. You mope around all day thinking about your pain. Now I give you the chance to end that pain and join your beloved on the other side. I thought you'd jump at that chance but instead you hesitate. What _exactly_ do you want to do?"

Shinichi points the gun to his temple.

"You're right, Haibara. _This_ is what I want to do." He smiles and pulls the trigger.

A seven year old girl sleeps soundly on the train. Several days ago, she was the seventeen year old Ran Mouri, daughter of Kogoro Mouri and Eri Kiseki. But that Ran is dead. According to the newspaper and media, Mouri Ran is the unfortunate victim of a sudden warehouse fire. The reason for her being there is unknown but it is for certain her body has been burn to crisp since the firefighters has found her jacket half burnt in the warehouse. The famous Detective Kogoro Mouri has confirmed this in an interview with the press but he was so upset by his daughter's death that he didn't answer much and was immediately escorted home by Tokyo Police's Inspector Megure.

The girl turns on her back and opens her eyes. She is a ghost now. A ghost of a girl who is proclaim dead. What she experience back at the warehouse when the drug took effect was very much like death. The pain, the suffering, they were of such magnitude that it felt like she did actually died. Was she for real? Is she really the same Mouri Ran or did she really die back in the warehouse? Did she reincarnated into another body and is just living another life? No, she is Ran all right. She knows this well in her mind that without a doubt she is still Ran, only ten years younger. Unfortunately this is only known to herself. To her family, friends, and anyone who knew her, Mouri Ran is dead and this strange seven year old just happens to resemble her when she was younger.

Her hands lazily finger her braid as she admires the beauty of Japan's country side from her window. She knew she resembles too much of the old Ran. So she braids her hair into a single long braid and gives herself an entirely different look. Of course on a closer inspection, she will still look like Ran but for anyone just glancing in her direction or with bad eyesight would definitely thinks she's someone else. That was what she is aiming for. A different look that is good enough to fool a person with bad eyesight and that person happens to be Shinichi's grandmother.

Since she and Shinichi are childhood friends, Ran has been invited to meet many of Shinichi's relatives. One of them is his grandmother who lives in the countryside. Ran's own grandparents died many years old but Shinichi only has this one left from his father's side. She writes a lot to the family but never comes to visit them in the city. And now that Kudo Yusaku and Yukiko have moved to America, she has stop writing all together. But Ran knows the pleasant voice old lady who happens to be a terrific cook still lives on her peaceful life in the comfortable house her husband brought for her there so many years ago. She knows this because she still writes to the old lady and unknown to the rest of the Kudo, she and the old lady are so close that Ran sees her almost like her own grandmother. Even though Yusaku and Yukiko Kudo would very much like to visit her as much as possible, the old lady knows her son is very busy with his job and doesn't ask too much of their time with her. Shinichi is the same.

Her house would be the best place to hide. She can keep low in a place where she knows for certain no notorious crime organization would ever step foot in. It took her a while to convince the lady at the ticket booth to sell her a ticket. The woman looks skeptical at why a child like her is traveling alone on a train trip. Out of ideas, Ran finally breaks down and starts crying about how her stupid brother always teases her to be too young for anything and that buying this train ticket herself is her way to prove him wrong. The lady looks at her with sympathy in her eyes as if she had similar experience when she was young and without hesitation sold her a ticket.

A few more hours and she'll be there. Ran hugs her bag tightly with a small smile on her face. She can't wait to see the old lady again and for once in a long time since her "accident" she feels at ease.

Shinichi shuts his eyes. _Click_

Nothing happens. He opens them and sees Haibara smiling at him.

_I can't believe she fooled me again._ He groans to himself.

Haibara wags her finger like a mother would do as she scolds her child. "I say you _want_ to do this but I didn't say you _should_ do this."

Shinichi looks confused, "What do you mean?"

"I'm surprised at you, Kudo-kun," said the redhead, "For someone like you who works with evidences and deduction all the time, I didn't think you would jump into conclusion without finding any proofs."

Shinichi is baffled by her words. "I still don't understand what you mean."

Haibara sighs. "Look, Kudo, the only thing right now pointing to her death is that burnt jacket. But it was torn in half. That other half isn't found anywhere and the marks on the torn piece does not indicate it has been burn off. Therefore, she must have ripped it while escaping."

Shinichi shakes his head. "But it could also mean the other half is already burn by the fire."

Haibara puts a hand over her head. "While that may be true, you can't completely dismiss my theory."

Shinichi is again confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Remember Kudo, don't jump into conclusion unless you have full proof of it. As a detective, you should know this better than anyone."

Shinichi eyes widen with hope, "Are you telling me she could possibly be _alive_?"

She turns to leave. "Follow me and I'll show you what I mean."

Shinichi follows her out the door. Heiji looks amazed at how Haibara is able to get Kudo out of the room.

"And I think your dark skin friend might want to come along too." The redhead remarks without looking at Heiji.

The two detective look at each other and shrug. Neither has any clue what's going on but both know that following the pint-size scientist will lead them to the answer.

"I don't believe this!" Heiji cried.

Shinichi too was amazed but he was too surprise for words.

"This is exactly as I predicted. She is still alive." Haibara looks on with a thoughtful expression. "When I saw that half torn jacket I knew there is a possibility that she might have escaped. So I check back here in her room and found this." She holds up the other half torn jacket.

"I found this on the floor of the closet. She must have came back to get some clothes but in her hurry she drops this jacket here because it was getting in her way. I would understand because half of it is gone and it would be hard for her to move around with part of it dangling. Seeing as how she obvious she left it here, I'll bet she didn't even know she left this jacket or even the fact that she had a jacket on."

"But why would she run away?" Heiji asks.

"That can be answer by Kudo," Haibara turns to Shinichi.

Shinichi begins telling them about him meeting Gin and Vodka, the warehouse meeting, pills turning human into water, and everything in between.

"Because she knows her death will keep us alive. If she is dead, the BO will not come looking for her but since she didn't die, she must still be careful not to reveal it so that we are safe from their inspection." Explains Shinichi.

"So… Nee-chan is doing the same thing like you only she is proclaiming herself dead rather than mysteriously disappeared." Heiji scratches his head. "And to think you didn't bother to tell me this until now. With the silent treatment you were giving us, I was made to believe this whole thing was just a simple accident."

Grinning, Heiji nudges his friend. "She obviously had a better plan than you, Kudo. Because of this, they will stop looking for her all together while for you there will always be suspicions that you might still be alive."

Shinichi glares at his friend and Heiji sweat drops.

"Now that we know she's still alive, the question I have is how did she survive?" Shinichi asks, turning to Haibara. "The pills, as I have mention, could one of them fail to work even if the rest do?"

Haibara leans back on the wall. "That is certainly a possibility; however, I don't know what the side effects are in that pill so I don't know what kinds of dangers she might be in right now."

"In that case, we better go look for her. Who knows what danger she might be in?" Heiji declares as he heads for the door with Shinichi following him.

"I wouldn't be so quick to do that if I were you."

The two turn to look at the red hair girl.

"What do you mean?" asks Shinichi.

"Think about it, you two. She could be anywhere and in any form. What if the side effect for that pill makes you ten years older?"

"We'll still recognize her, wouldn't you Kudo?"

Before Kudo could reply, Haibara speaks up, "Remember, she could be in any shape or form including… having the face of another person."

Shinichi and Heiji stare at her in disbelief.

"Is that even possible?!" they cry.

Haibara shrug. "Frankly I don't know but I'm just warning you to be careful not to eliminate too quickly."

Heiji and Shinichi nod in understanding before opening the door.

Once on the other side, Heiji turns to Shinichi and whispers, "Should we tell the others?"

Shinichi shakes his head. "No, that would only lead to more innocent people getting involved. We'll keep it a secret until this is over."

Heiji nods in agreement.

Meanwhile on the other side, Haibara Ai stuffs the half-torn jacket in a bag she brought with her. Since Mouri-san has the other half, it wouldn't be wise leave this here. Even though he is at his wife's apartment, Mouri-san and his wife will eventually find the courage to come back. Walking out Ran's room, she notices Kudo and Hattori have already left.

Haibara sighs. _She could be in any shape or form… I say that because I know she is now a seven year old kid. _

_I saw her the other night. I was running an errand for Dr. Agasa and I passed by her house. I saw her coming out of the agency. She was no longer seventeen. At first I wasn't too sure. Yet so much of that seven year old resemble the older one. And in my guts I know I'm correct. _

A/N: Again I apologize for my bad grammar and possible Japanese language mistakes. If there're anything wrong please don't hesitate to comment.


End file.
